Hiccup vs Fever
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Hiccup gets sick in a trip from Dragons Edge to Berk and he gets way worse when they get to berk. not a death-fic. one-shot I'm sorry for the bad summary.


**HEY GUYS! I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU! OKAY, THERE'S A LOT OF GENRES HERE: FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/CONFORT, A LITTLE BIT OF HUMOR AND ROMANCE. I'M GOING FOR TEN REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

It was a winter morning at Dragon's Edge. Hiccup woke up feeling as if the twins had used his head as a hammer. Toothless licked him and jumped up and down, which meant he wanted to go flying.

"Maybe later bud" he said. He touched his forehead. It wasn't hot. He went to the clubhouse to have some breakfast and found the rest of the gang already.

"Hi guys" Hiccup said as he grabbed a plate, he sat down and started eating but it tasted like mutton.

"Hiccup, we need to go to Berk and get more supplies" Astrid informed him. Hiccup didn't say anything

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" She said with a concern look. He really didn't feel like going to Berk right now. The ride was 23 hours long but he could see in his friends faces that they were a bit homesick, and honestly, he was too.

He tried for a smile

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, when do we leave?" Hiccup sighed silently

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

An hour later, the gang was in the air, and Hiccup regretted.

The cold wind, and the speed didn't help the fact that he was starting to run a fever. He looked back and saw everyone laughing at something Heather had said.

Maybe it's just a little fever, maybe it won't go up.

But that wasn't exactly the case.

Ten hours of flying with a fever didn't exactly help. At this point, Hiccup was pale, and was starting to see blurry. Astrid chose that time to fly to his side.

"Hey Hiccup, I... Are you okay? You look pale" Astrid touched his forehead. It wasn't as hot as it could have been, but it was still hot enough to be worried about.

"You're running a fever"

"I'm fine Astrid. Really, I can still go dragon back, if it gets worse, I'll tell you and we can stop in a sea stack or something"

It didn't exactly reassure her, but she agreed.

What she didn't know was that soon enough, she was going to regret her decision.

* * *

The next 5 hours past as a blur. The sky was already darkening, and Hiccup really needed to stop. He thought about talking to Astrid, but decided against it. He didn't like people worrying about him, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Heather and Astrid went to check on Hiccup. They didn't like what she saw. The poor boy was sweating although he was shivering and he looked like he was ready to pass out, which he did.

"Heather, Astrid..." He tried to say but he fainted on the spot. The pedal connected to his prophetic foot loosened and the duo fell towards de ocean

"HICCUP!" They all shouted. Stormfly quickly dived and Astrid managed to make Hiccup's foot work the pedal and make Toothless steady.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Astrid shook the unconscious boy and he opened his eyes

"What?" He asked disoriented

"You nearly killed yourself that's what! I told you to tell me if you were feeling any worse!"

Hiccup shut his eyes "could you stop shouting please?" At this, Astrid relaxed at a bit

"Come on dragon boy, let's find a sea stack to stop for a few minutes" they flew for thirty minutes until they finally found a sea stack and they landed.

"How are we going to fly all the way back to Berk? Hiccup can't fly Toothless like this" Fishlegs asked

"I can fly Toothless. Hiccup showed me how for emergencies" Astrid volunteered.

"Yeah, the only problem is that I don't think the cold winds will be any good for Hiccup's fever" Fishlegs replied. Snoutlout's hand went up.

"I'll fly Stormfly and Hiccup can fly Hookfang. His body temperature is higher than the rest of the dragons"

"Perfect" Astrid said smiling, then she turned to Hiccup, her voice softening "hey, you think you can stand up?"

"Sure, when the world stops spinning" Astrid and Snoutlout managed to carry Hiccup to Hookfang and they secured him in the saddle. Snoutlout told Hookfang to light up just enough to keep Hiccup warm and to his surprise Hookfang did it.

In the seven and half hours, Hiccup nearly fell of Hookfang three times because he fell unconscious. At the third time, Hiccup did everything he could to stay awake. They finally saw Berk and Hiccup sighed with relief. They were home. They were finally home.

* * *

They landed in the plaza and immediately the villagers came to greet them. Stoick was one of the last persons that came. When he saw Hiccup in his state, he came running towards him

"Hey dad" he said, then he fainted. Stoick caught him before his head hit the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, not taking his eyes from his son's face for a second

"He was starting to run a fever when we were coming here. Too bad we figured that he was sick in the middle of the trip" Astrid explained as she dismounted Toothless.

"Yes, the lad won't let anyone know that something's wrong until it's absolutely necessary. Well I'm taking him home. Toothless!" The Night Fury ran towards Stoick and he placed Hiccup in the dragon's back. Everyone went back to do what they were doing in the first place. The gang went to rest their dragons and to visit their families. Heather went to Astrid's house like they always did when they visited Berk.

When they entered their house, Stoick picked Hiccup in his arms and carried him to his bed. He was about leave the room when he heard his son

"Dad?"

He walked towards his sick son and sat at the edge of the bed

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Not that great"

"Well that's what happens when you fly 23 hours with a fever"

"It wasn't the first time I flew with a fever so I thought..." He stopped when he saw his father raise an eyebrow

"You know what? I should stop talking"

"Yes you should, know go to sleep, but don't think I'm letting this matter go, when you get better we are going to have a conversation about this"

"Looking forward to it. Good night dad" then he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. Stoick smiled and kissed his son's forehead, that by the way, was really hot, then he called for Toothless and told him to keep an eye on Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup woke up and found Astrid and Heather in his room although Toothless was nowhere to be found.

"Well hi there" he said smiling, even though he felt horrible

"Don't you "hey" us. I told you to tell me if you got worse" Astrid said

"If we hadn't come to check on you when we did..." Heather said

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't sick in the morning so I thought maybe it was just a headache" he explain "how long was I out?"

"Two days" Astrid said calmly

"Two days? I was out cold for two hold days!?" Astrid rolled her eyes

"Yeah pretty much" Heather said. Then Stoick appeared and said

"Girls, I think that's enough for one day"

"Yes sir" Astrid said politely "come on Heather" the two girls exited the room and Hiccup looked at his father. Seeing how pale the boy was, Stoick put a hand on his forehead

"Your fever is still really high" he said

"But I'm fine" he protested as he tried to stand up, bad idea. He suddenly turned paler (if possible) and would have fallen if Stoick hadn't caught him.

"Okay and that's your signal to sleep" he said as Hiccup went to bed again

"But that's all I've been doing for two hole days" the boy replied stubbornly

"Well until you get better, that's practically everything you're going to do" Hiccup would have protested but seeing his dad's face he said

"Fine" then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

In the next two days, Hiccup's fever didn't improve, in fact, it got worse. When he woke up, he felt as if his head was going to explode and everyone constantly going to check on him didn't exactly help. By the day, Gobber or Heather or Astrid would take care of him and Stoick would do the "night turns" as they called them. Hiccup, of course, was super uncomfortable with everyone caring for him. The first 15 years of his life, people wouldn't care less if he got sick but know… now don't get him wrong, he loved his friends but he would occasionally remember how they use to bully him all day.

One night, he had a flashback, he didn't know how those things worked but he had one.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Five year old Hiccup was lying in his bed screaming unintentionally, with tears streaming down his face. Stoick entered the room and shook him awake. He stopped screaming but he hadn't stopped crying._

 _"Daddy?" He asked trying to stop crying_

 _"Shhh, I'm here Hiccup. What's wrong?" He said in a soft voice_

 _"I-I had a nightmare"_

 _"What was the nightmare about?" he asked, taking the five year old in his arms_

 _"Mommy. A dragon was eating her" at this, Stoick's heart broke_

 _"It wasn't a dream Hiccup, a dragon took her"_

 _"Was it my fault?" Hiccup asked_

 _"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I didn't get to her in time" the boy hugged his father tightly._

 _"Come on, your sleeping with me tonight" he said getting up_

 _"Okay"_

 _That morning Stoick had some explaining to do about why had some people been woken up by the sounds of Hiccup's screams. The bad news was that Snoutlout heard the entire story and told it to the rest of the gang. That afternoon, Hiccup was playing with his wooden boat when Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs walked over to him. Astrid was there too but she didn't feel too good about doing this to Hiccup but she wasn't going to tell the rest of the group that._

 _"Hey Useless, did you dream about your mommy? I bet it didn't last very long" Snoutlout said grinning. Hiccup looked at him, totally calm_

 _"Snoutlout, if you didn't come here to do something useful then don't bother to come here at all" hearing this, Snoutlout balled his fists, grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and said_

 _"We know that you cried for your mom last night, we know all about it" Hiccup looked surprised_

 _"H-How did you..."_

 _"I think you should go to Valhalla with your mommy" he said mockingly "at least we wouldn't have to see you everyday, I'm embarrassed that I'm related to you" he pushed him to the ground. Hiccup tried hard not to cry but tears rolled down his cheeks anyways. He ran into the forest and stayed there all afternoon._

 _"I miss you mommy, come back" he kept muttering although he knew it was useless, his mother would never come back. Ever._ (A/N: liar liar, pants on fire :P)

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Stoick laid awake in his bed when he heard Hiccup's cries. He slowly went up the stairs and entered his son's room. Toothless was licking Hiccup's face trying to make him wake up but he couldn't. Tears were rolling down the boy's face and he was shivering. Stoick placed another blanket on top of Hiccup and got a rag. He soaked the rag with cold water and wiped Hiccup's face with it, then he soaked it again and placed it on his son's forehead.

"Cold" he muttered as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey. Were you having a nightmare?" Stoick asked

"Something like that"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, well if you don't count the fever and flashback... And I said too much"

Stoick frowned

"What was the flashback about?"

"Oh nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing" Hiccup sighed

"When I was five, I had a fight with Snoutlout" Hiccup explained

"And..."

"And what? That's it, I had a fight with Snoutlout and he hurt me. That's the end, but seriously I'm fine" he lied. He wasn't that fine, he felt terrible, physically and mentally, but he wasn't going to tell his dad that. Stoick didn't look too convinced. Hiccup sometimes hated how his dad could read him like a book.

"What's really bordering you?" Stoick asked. Hiccup sighed

"I miss mom" He confessed. Stoick sighed

"I miss her too"

"How can you miss so much someone you never met?"

"I don't know, but what I do know she would be really proud of you, I know I am" for a moment no one said anything, until Stoick stood up.

"I'm going to bring you a glass of water"

"Okay, thanks dad" Hiccup said as Stoick left the room. When he came back, Hiccup was already asleep. Stoick took the rag from the boys forehead and left it on a bowl, next to the glass of water and left the room.

* * *

The worst days were the next two. Hiccup's fever was so high, he started to have hallucinations.

One day, Heather and Astrid were at his house, and when it was time to eat, they shook him awake. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at the too girls.

"Hi"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Astrid asked in a soft tone

"I'm fine but what I would like to know is why two pretty girls are sitting in my room" at this, Heather and Astrid went red. " _O my gods_ " Heather and Astrid thought " _he's having a hallucination_." They decided to play along.

"Well..." Astrid started to explain. Suddenly Hiccup started to grin like a mad man

"Hey, you want to know a secret?"

"Okay" Hiccup motioned her to get closer

"My best friend is a Night Fury" and then he started to laugh

"Oh really?" Astrid said pretending to look surprised "would you like to eat something, after that, you can tells us more secrets"

"Okay" he said as he nodded. Astrid handed him a bowl of fish stew and he started to eat it.

"You want to know another secret?" He asked. The two girls nodded

"Do you know who Astrid Hofferson is?" Astrid nodded

"Yes, I know her very well" Heather held back a laugh

"I've liked her for my entire life. She's pretty, intelligent, strong..." At this point, Astrid was as red as a tomato and Heather fell from her chair because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait, why are you guys yellow?" Hiccup asked before he fainted again. Astrid glared at Heather

"Not a word about this, to anyone"

Heather kept laughing but eventually, she managed to calm down.

* * *

Hiccup woke up the next morning, feeling much better. A few minutes later, Gobber entered the room

"oh good your awake" he said as he placed a hand in the boy's forehead

"Your fever's gone down, I'll go and tell Stoick, in the mean time" he handed him a plate of fish stew

"Eat this, you're skinnier than usual"

Hiccup muttered something about it wasn't his fault he was skinny and started to eat.

Ten minutes later, Gobber, Stoick and Gothi entered Hiccup's room.

"Hey dad, hey Gothi" Gothi checked his temperature and wrote something on the ground.

"She says that you need to stay in bed two more days just to be sure you're cured" Gobber translated. Hiccup groaned at the thought of staying two more days in bed, but he didn't complain.

Gothi handed him a bottle and wrote something else in the ground.

"She says you have to drink that three times a day and you should be up in no time"

"Okay, I'm going to draw something. Toothless, would you get me my sketch book please? " Hiccup said. Toothless fetched the book from the table and gave it to Hiccup

"Thanks bud" he said as Gobber, Stoick and Gothi left the room.

* * *

The next two days were the most boring days of Hiccup's life. Astrid and Heather made him company for a few hours but they eventually had to go to do chores or whatever. On those hours of loneliness, Hiccup couldn't do anything but read, sleep or draw.

Finally, Hiccup woke up the morning of the third day and suddenly, a black creature started to lick him.

"Agh! Toothless stop!" When he finally did, Hiccup headed down stairs and saw that his dad was still there.

"Oh hey dad"

"Good morning son, you excited about going for a flight?"

"Yeah, well bye" he said as he headed for the door

"Hold on, not so fast"

"What?"

"You may want to have some breakfast first, and also clean up" Hiccup looked at his clothes and noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor, just his pants and a red tunic, which was covered in dragon saliva.

"Yeah, I think that would be best" Hiccup agreed. Stoick chuckled

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he said and his son smiled, then he headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Hiccup was having breakfast, wearing his armor and a green tunic.

He finished his breakfast and called Toothless. The duo headed outside and immediately shot like a rocket towards the sky.

It felt good to be back in the air.

Astrid soon joined him and when they landed, she hit him in the arm.

"that's for scaring me" and before she could say anything else, he kissed her cheek

"and that's for everything else" he finished

"hey! You stole my line!" She complained "although I had another thing in mind"

"oh yeah? And what was it?. He asked grinning

"this" she said and then she kissed him in the lips.

Hiccup 1

fever 0

 **SO THIS IS FINISHED. THE PART OF THE FLASHBACK, I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING A ONE-SHOT FOR THIS BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME SO I ADD IT HERE. THAT PART WAS INSPIRED BY MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE I WAS BULLIED BY HER WHEN WE WERE LITTLE SO SHE WAS SNOTLOUT AND I WAS HICCUP. BUT NOW EVERYTHING'S OKAY, SHE APOLOGIZED TO ME YEARS AGO AND SHE HELPED ME DO THAT PART. I CAN TELL THAT SHE STILLS FEELS GUILTY BUT I HAVE ASSURED HER THAT I DON'T HOLD A GRUDGE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
